Change
by Fefs Guedes
Summary: "Toda reforma interior e toda mudança para melhor dependem exclusivamente da aplicação do nosso próprio esforço." James&Lily / UA Completa!
1. Chuva

**Change**

"Toda reforma interior e toda mudança para melhor dependem exclusivamente da aplicação do nosso próprio esforço."  
(Immanuel Kant)

Casal:

James&Lily**  
Gênero:** Romance**  
Universo Alternativo**

**Disclaimer: **Sem fins lucrativos

* * *

**I**

Os sapatos de salto alto batendo no chão encardido da delegacia faziam um barulho irritante ecoar. O relógio pendurado no alto da parede tiquetaqueava em um ritmo constante. Tic tac, tic tac. O farfalhar de roupas sendo periodicamente alisadas era perceptível devido ao semi-silêncio. O barulho de suspiros sôfregos ricocheteava no ar. Esse era o ambiente em que Lily Evans se encontrava às duas e meia de uma madrugada de março.

- Por que você não senta? – o homem perguntou a moça que andava em círculos a sua frente – Está me irritando esse seu vai e vem.

- Não consigo me sentar – Lily confessou mordendo os lábios.

- Você já pagou fiança, ele já vai ser solto. – o delegado murmurou batucando no tampo da sua mesa – Sente e espere.

- Certo – ela assentiu a contragosto sentando na cadeira desconfortável disposta em frente à mesa do delegado Josh Falstaff.

Era a primeira vez de Lily em uma delegacia. Mas não era a primeira vez que ela sentia como se os ossos estivessem congelando de nervoso. Ah, definitivamente não era a primeira vez.

- Aqui está ele, Delegado – um guarda segurando um jovem de cabelos bagunçados adentrara a salinha em que Lily estava e ela sentiu o ar sair de seus pulmões em um reflexo involuntário. Uma respiração que ela nem percebera que estava prendendo.

- Certo. Pode ir, deixe o garoto. – Falstaff ordenou displicentemente – Bem, bem, bem – ele murmurou olhando o rapaz prostrado a sua frente – O que faremos com você James?

* * *

- EU JÁ ESTOU FARTA DISSO – Lily gritou a plenos pulmões assim que pisou fora da delegacia – PRA MIM JÁ DEU. – ela berrou e sua voz foi confundida com o barulho dos trovões que anunciavam uma tempestade a caminho.

- Lil, me escute, por favor. – James pediu segurando o braço da garota.

- Eu não quero escutar nada! – ela exclamou com raiva – Eu estou falando sério James, pra mim já deu.

- Deixe eu me explicar, foi só uma discussão boba com um policial, eu não ia imaginar que ele fosse me prender por desacato. – James contou passando a mão pelos cabelos – Me entenda, por favor.

- Eu cansei de te entender. Cansei desse tipo de situação. Cansei de você sempre estar metido em confusões, em brigas e em situações que são constrangedoras pra _mim_ – ela berrou enfezada – Você se comporta como um adolescente, quando você vai perceber que já é um homem de vinte e dois anos? QUANDO? ME DIZ, QUANDO?

- Eu sou um homem – ele retrucou irritado.

- Pois parece um adolescente problemático. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes você já se meteu em briga nesses dois anos de namoro, já perdi as contas de quantas vezes minha mãe alegou que você era um idiota e encrenqueiro. EU JÁ PERDI AS CONTAS DE QUANTAS VEZES EU ME OPUS A ELA E DISSE QUE VOCÊ IA MUDAR. – Lily confessou raivosa - EU ESTOU CANSADA, FARTA DISSO JAMES, ABSOLUTAMENTE FARTA. EU NÃO QUERO MAIS TER QUE PASSAR POR ISSO, NÃO QUERO MAIS TER QUE TENTAR CONTROLAR ESSE SEU COMPORTAMENTO INCONSEQUENTE. – ela explodiu – Eu só quero ter um namoro normal. Em que eu seja cuidada, em que _eu_ tenha um porto-seguro. Você não é essa pessoa. Você é só mais um garotinho fingindo que já cresceu. E eu não sou babá. – ela completou com a voz ofegante e grossas lágrimas permeavam o seu rosto corado.

- Você... Você está terminando comigo? – James perguntou perplexo – Lily, eu vou mudar, prometo. Eu vou começar a me controlar mais, juro pra você. Não vou mais brigar por bobagens, é uma promessa.

- Chega uma hora que a gente cansa dos trovões, cansa dessa perspectiva de mudança de tempo, a gente simplesmente espera que chova, chova muito. – Lily sussurrou enquanto saía a passos largos em direção ao seu carro estacionado na outra esquina.

E James permaneceu parado na porta da delegacia, procurando as palavras certas, palavras que ficaram presas em sua garganta. Palavras que não foram proferidas, talvez por não que não houvesse palavras o suficiente. Ou argumentos palpáveis. Ou justificativa coerente.

E por ironia... Começou a chover. _Chover muito_.

* * *

**N/A:** A fic terá aproximadamente uns quatro capítulos. Espero que gostem e comentem com as críticas e sugestões de vocês!


	2. Ressaca Moral

**II**

James perdera a noção do tempo em que esteve sentado no meio-fio da calçada da delegacia. Ele só pôde perceber a chuva o ensopar gradativamente, fazendo seu corpo congelar e seus dentes baterem de frio. Talvez fosse melhor assim, talvez o desconforto físico o distraísse – pelo menos um pouco – da sua confusão mental.

Ele ainda não havia processado direito aquela situação. Cerca de cinco horas antes, ele fora expulso de um pub, brigara com um policial e fora preso por desacato. E agora, cinco horas depois, ele era um cara solto, no meio de uma chuva torrencial, e sem uma namorada. Namorada essa, que ele era totalmente apaixonado.

James definitivamente não estava em um de seus momentos mais racionais, mas ele sabia que tinha uma lógica em toda aquela situação. Ele já havia sido alertado que mais cedo ou mais tarde, sua garota iria cansar de estar ao lado de um cara inconstante como ele. Ele só não estava esperando que essa hora fosse realmente chegar.

O que mais o doía, fora o fato que as palavras que Lily despejou pra cima dele, eram absolutamente verídicas. Ele era _mesmo_ um encrenqueiro, era _mesmo_ uma pessoa de temperamento explosivo e _realmente_ tinha se metido em mais brigas que poderia sequer lembrar. Ele só não imaginava que aquilo fosse irritar Lily a um ponto em que ela fosse jogar tudo pro ar e desistir. Ele deveria pelo menos se colocar no lugar dela, e imaginar como ela poderia estar se sentindo sendo submetida à esse tipo de situação, mas ele não o fez. Talvez ele _verdadeiramente_ fosse um garotinho fingindo que já crescera.

Mas, por Deus, ele a amava tanto. Ele queria tanto consertar as coisas, ele queria tanto que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. Entretanto, ele sabia que Lil era uma garota diferente. Ela dificilmente voltava atrás nas coisas que fazia ou dizia, e se ela havia desistido de um relacionamento, era porque definitivamente chegara a um patamar insustentável.

James sentia como se tivesse levado um soco forte na boca do estômago ao se deparar com os fatos. Ele sentia dor, uma náusea insuportável e uma ligeira falta de ar. E ele nunca poderia imaginar que um choque de realidade fosse doer tanto como estava doendo agora.

- Ei filho, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – o Delegado perguntou encostando-se no batente da porta da delegacia enquanto observava a silhueta do garoto ensopado a alguns metros a sua frente.

- Não estou fazendo nada – James murmurou com a voz trêmula.

- Não sei o que houve, mas por pior que sejam as coisas, não adianta ficar tomando chuva no meio da rua – Falstaff murmurou – Vá pra casa.

- Me deixe quieto aqui – James pediu suspirando.

- Ouça garoto – o delegado proferiu – O que você está sentindo, vai te acompanhar pra onde quer que você for. No meio de uma chuva torrencial, no carro, ou na sua casa. Pra estar parado no meio de uma tempestade você deve estar com problemas demais, e certamente não precisa adquirir mais um. Você pode ficar doente aqui fora. Estou falando sério, vá pra casa.

- Vai me acompanhar pra onde eu for, não é? – James perguntou retoricamente enquanto se levantava –_ Eu já imaginava._

* * *

- James, meu Deus, você quase me mata de preocupação!

Essas foram as palavras que James ouviu assim que abriu a porta do apartamento que partilhava com seus amigos.

Marlene – ou Lene, como ela preferia – estava sentada no sofá a espera dele tendo como companhia uma caneca grande de café fumegante.

- Eu estou bem, Lene. Pode me soltar agora – James pediu calmamente enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do abraço esmagador de sua melhor amiga.

- Está bem? Como está bem? – ela perguntou histérica – Você não atendia esse maldito celular, o dia já estava clareando e nada de você aparecer... E quando chega, aparece completamente ensopado. O que aconteceu James? Quer me matar? Eu só pensei o pior com o seu sumiço – ela tagarelou desesperadamente - Desse jeito não dá, você vai me causar um infarto qualquer dia, eu estou falando sério James Potter.

- Quer um resumo? Pois bem: Fui preso, Lily pagou a fiança e terminou comigo. Posso dormir agora? Minha cabeça está estourando – Ele murmurou massageando as têmporas.

- O QUE? FOI PRESO? FIANÇA? QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA? – Lene gritou desesperada – Você não vai dormir enquanto não me explicar tudo.

- Fala baixo, desse jeito vai acabar acordando o Sirius – James pediu se sentando no sofá – O que você quer que eu te explique?

- Ele não está em casa – ela despejou prontamente – Estou liberada pra gritar no seu ouvido o quanto quiser. Por Deus, James. Cada dia é uma novidade. O que você aprontou dessa vez? – ela murmurou enquanto se dirigia rapidamente ao banheiro em busca de uma toalha.

- Onde o Six foi? – o garoto perguntou tirando a blusa encharcada.

- Ele foi a uma festa e avisou que de lá iria direto pro trabalho – Lene informou voltando à sala e jogando uma toalha em direção a James – E não mude assunto. A pauta aqui é você.

- Ouça, Lene – ele balbuciou cansado – Meu dia foi horrível, eu não quero ficar remoendo essa história.

- Jay... Ser preso é coisa séria, você precisa adquirir um pouco mais de responsabilidade. – Lene proferiu sentando no braço do sofá onde ele estava – Não estamos mais na adolescência, não temos mais nossos pais pra responder pelos nossos atos. Meça bem o que você faz...

- Eu sei, eu sei – James suspirou – Lily já me disse o suficiente por hoje.

- Ela terminou contigo pra valer? – a melhor amiga perguntou preocupada.

- E Lily faz alguma coisa sem ser pra valer? – James questionou enquanto se levantava do sofá e se arrastava até o seu quarto.


	3. Acorda, James!

**III**

- Soube que temos um morto-vivo morando em nossa casa – Sirius Black anunciou abrindo a porta do quarto de James – Devo contatar o Discovery Channel?

- Me deixe Sirius – James murmurou com a voz abafada devido ao travesseiro pressionado sobre seu rosto.

- Não, não deixo – retrucou abrindo a persiana do quarto - Qual o seu problema?

Sirius tirou o travesseiro do rosto do rapaz.

– Você quer definhar aqui dentro?

- Que seja – James murmurou pegando o travesseiro de volta e o posicionando sobre o rosto.

- Ouça Potter. Cheguei em casa há menos de dez minutos, e a Lene veio falar comigo desesperada – Sirius contou se sentando na cama do amigo – Ela me disse que você não sai desse quarto desde as seis horas da manhã. Você tem noção de que horas são?

- Não – James sussurrou.

- São sete horas da noite. Você já está mais de doze horas preso aqui dentro. Você acha certo fazer isso com a Marlene? Ela está surtando lá na sala dizendo que você não come desde ontem à noite – Sirius contou zangado – Ela se preocupa contigo. Ela se preocupa conosco, você sabe. O que raios está passando na sua cabeça pra agir como um zumbi?

- Eu estou chateado, ok? – James se sentou enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo – Preciso de um tempo pra mim.

- E isso justifica preocupar todo mundo que se importa com você? – Black perguntou cruzando os braços – Ficar sem comer e sem viver não melhora os problemas de ninguém. Levante dessa cama, vá tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Eu estou falando sério, James.

- Six... Não estou com vontade. Sério – James falou mordendo os lábios – Minha vontade é sumir.

- O que houve pra você ficar desse jeito? – Sirius perguntou.

- Lily me deu o fora – contou enquanto suspirava e se aninhava mais uma vez em sua cama.

- Por quê? O que você fez?

- Fui preso – James confessou envergonhado.

- PRESO? – Sirius repetiu incrédulo - Meu Deus...

- É. Fui preso. Lil disse que se cansou de mim, do meu jeito, das minhas atitudes e provavelmente se cansou também de olhar pra minha cara e... E ela terminou comigo – James completou magoado.

Sirius arregalou os olhos e assumiu um tom de curiosidade.

- E você quer voltar?

- Por que motivo você acha que eu estou assim? Por que eu estou gostando da situação? – James perguntou irônico.

- Certo, faz sentido – ele concordou maneando a cabeça – E você acha que ficando desse jeito ela vai voltar pra você?

- De que jeito?

- Agindo como um completo retardado se escondendo das pessoas, fazendo greve de fome e se trancafiando no quarto – Sirius sorriu sarcástico.

- É... Não – James assentiu a contragosto.

- Então se levante, vá tomar um banho, comer e colocar essa cabeça pra funcionar – Black ordenou energicamente – Até onde eu me lembre, Lil se apaixonou pela melhor parte de você. Não pelo James encrenqueiro e muito menos pelo James depressivo. Lembre-se disso – Sirius completou levantando-se da cama e indo em direção a porta.

- Eu vou lembrar... – James sorriu fracamente enquanto se desvencilhava da pilha de cobertores em que estava submerso – E avise pra Lene que eu já estou indo jantar. Ela não merece tanta preocupação em suas próprias férias.

- Esse é o meu garoto – Sirius zombou fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

**_"Você ligou para Lily Evans. Ela não se encontra no momento. Deixe sua mensagem após o bip. Biiiiiip."_**

_- Lil... Sou eu, o James. Ouça, eu preciso falar com você, é sério. Atenda o celular, ou responda algum sms. Eu necessito te ver outra vez pra tentarmos resolver as coisas. Retorne se puder... Eu... Eu amo você._

- O que eu faço, Emme? – a ruiva perguntou para sua melhor amiga, Emmeline Vance, que estava junto dela pelo seu próprio pedido – Já é a terceira vez que ele me liga, e tem uns vinte torpedos dele no meu celular. Tudo isso em menos de duas horas.

- Por que você não conversa com o James? – Emmeline sugeriu.

- Por que eu não sei se vale a pena – Lil confessou – Tenho medo de ceder, se o vir.

- Ceder? Você tem medo de voltar atrás na sua decisão, é isso?

- É – Lily confirmou – Tenho que colocar a razão na frente da emoção, pelo menos dessa vez. É masoquismo voltar com ele, sabendo que vou sofrer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Isso é orgulho bobo, não acha? – Emme perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha – Você não tem como prever o futuro.

- Eu sei que não tenho – Lily assentiu desanimada – Só que tudo me parece tão óbvio... É burrice bater na mesma tecla, insistir no erro, voltar toda hora no passado, sendo que nada vai estar diferente quando eu abrir os olhos no presente.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Emmeline perguntou – Talvez ele realmente esteja disposto a mudar por você.

- Eu não quero que ele mude por _mim_ – Lily retrucou – Quero que ele mude por _ele_.

* * *

**N/A:** Mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês, ajuda muito!


	4. Palavras, apenas

**IV**

- Ela não quer falar comigo – James murmurou arremessando desanimadamente o celular em um dos sofás da sala.

Lene espiou o amigo através do balcão da cozinha e sorriu compreensiva.

- Vai ver ela não está.

- E ela iria pra onde nessa chuva? – James perguntou fazendo uma careta desgostosa – Ela está me ignorando.

- Engraçado que desde ontem essa chuva e esse vento frio não param – Sirius comentou afastando as persianas da sala e comprimindo o nariz no vidro embaçado – Nem parece que estamos na primavera.

- Combina com meu estado de espírito – James despejou jogando-se desajeitadamente no sofá.

- O jantar de vocês está pronto. – Lene anunciou desligando o fogão – Vou me arrumar pra sair.

- Sair? Nesse tempo? Sirius perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. – Com quem?

- Deixe de ser fofoqueiro, Sirius – Lene riu divertida – Eu nunca pergunto com quem você sai.

- Nem perca seu tempo, Marlene – James entoou – Nem mesmo o Sirius sabe o nome delas.

- Ei! – Black protestou indignado – Lógico que eu sei o nome delas. Da maioria pelo menos. E não mude de assunto Marlene, quem é o idiota com quem você vai sair?

- Sirius, querido, desde quando tem tanto interesse pela minha vida amorosa? – Marlene arguiu com malícia – É uma pena pra você, mas não vou matar sua curiosidade, supere. – ela concluiu enquanto se trancava em seu quarto.

- Que fossa – James suspirou – Até a _Marlene_ tem um encontro e...

- EU OUVI ISSO JAMES POTTER!– Lene gritou do quarto fazendo-o sorrir contrariado.

Sirius sentou no sofá com o semblante fechado.

- Realmente, até a Marlene. Ouça, por que você não liga pra Lil de novo?

- Ela não quer falar comigo – James murmurou chateado – Ela está fugindo de propósito.

- Talvez ela precise de um tempo, foi tudo muito recente.

- Acho que é definitivo, Lily nunca muda de idéia em relação a nada – o garoto suspirou – Às vezes penso se não seria melhor desistir...

- Me responda apenas uma coisa... Você a ama? – Six questionou sucintamente.

- Claro que sim – James assentiu com convicção – Lily foi o melhor acontecimento da minha vida.

- Então... Se você a ama realmente, não deve desistir – Sirius argumentou –Lute por ela.

* * *

- Emme, vem rápido aqui – Lily gritou energicamente enquanto esfregava os olhos tentando afastar o sono por completo.

- O que houve? – uma Emmeline recém-acordada e cambaleante apareceu na sala de estar – O que foi Lil? –Repetiu ao notar a amiga parada estranhamente na porta de seu apartamento.

- Vem cá ver isso aqui – Lil murmurou.

- Uau – Emme suspirou encantada parando ao lado de Lily.

E foi essa a intenção que James tinha ao enviar uma dezena de balões multicoloridos para a ex-namorada. Encantar.

Os balões foram dispostos bem em frente da porta de Lily e ondulavam levemente de acordo com a brisa. Eram em formato de coração. Corações de diferentes tamanhos e cores. Os dois menores continham a frase "Eu te amo" em grafia dourada. Os outros sete, eram lisos e variavam entre o rosa e o vermelho. E o maior deles, prostrado no centro, era de um vermelho vivo, cintilante, com a frase _"I'm Sorry"_ em letras prateadas. Frase que Lily capturou com o olhar assim que abriu a porta de casa.

- Tem um cartão preso no suporte – Emme informou – Você não vai pegar?

- Acho que é do James – Lil suspirou.

- Você acha? – Emmeline perguntou irônica – Ande, leia – ela murmurou pegando o cartão e estendendo em direção da amiga.

- Não sei se quero ler... – Lily murmurou incerta.

- Se você não ler, eu leio – Emme despejou sucintamente – E aí?

- Me dê aqui – Lil arrancou o cartão das mãos da melhor amiga e se encaminhou lentamente até o sofá da sala.

- Leia em voz alta – Emmeline pediu animada.  
_  
"Acho que você soube quem tinha enviado os balões assim que os viu. Mas, não sei se você sabe o quanto eu preciso de você do meu lado. Não sei se sabe a falta que eu estou sentido nesse tempo – 35 horas e alguns minutos pra ser mais exato – que estou longe de ti. Por favor, me dê mais uma chance de consertar as coisas entre nós. Me dê a oportunidade de te mostrar que podemos dar certo. É só isso que eu te peço, só mais uma chance pra te mostrar que eu mudei._

_Eu amo você._

_Do sempre seu,_  
_James."_

- Meu Deus – Emmeline balbuciou emocionada – Que coisa mais linda.

- É sim – Lily concordou com a voz embargada.

- E aí? Você vai falar com ele? Dar mais uma chance? – Emme questionou ansiosa.

- Não – Lil murmurou levantando-se lentamente do sofá.

- Não? – Vance repetiu incrédula – E por que não?

- Por que isso só são palavras – Lily murmurou suspirando enquanto encaminhava-se para seu quarto – E palavras o vento leva...

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews, por favor!

Ritha P.B. Potter: Eu errei um pouco o cálculo, a fic vai ter pouco mais de quatro capítulos!

Clara Casali: Ele é idiota mesmo, mas ao longo da história ele vai se mostrar diferente e merecedor da Lily.

Juu: Obrigada!


	5. Sobre flores e café

**V**

- Lily vai me matar – uma Emmeline agitada murmurou enquanto sorvia desesperadamente seu café expresso.

- Você já repetiu isso três vezes em menos de dez minutos, Emme – James falou dando um sorriso enviesado pra garota que estava partilhando com ele uma mesa no Starbucks.

- É porque ela realmente vai me matar se descobrir que eu estou aqui com você – Emmeline reforçou.

- Ouça – o rapaz começou – Você também é minha amiga, certo? Não é como se estivéssemos aqui armando um complô contra a Lil.

- Tudo bem – Emme concordou suspirando – Você tem razão.

- Ok, então você vai parar de dizer que a Lily vai te matar? – ele perguntou retoricamente – Posso começar a falar?

- Fala logo, Potter.

- Vamos lá... – ele iniciou - Você sabe se ela gostou dos balões que eu mandei? – James perguntou ansioso girando o copo morno em suas mãos.

- Gostou.

- É mesmo? – James proferiu enérgico – E ela comentou algo com você? Se tem possibilidade de... Não querendo te pressionar a dizer, mas...

- Olha – Emme o interrompeu rapidamente – Vou ser sincera porque gosto de você... Ela adorou os balões, o cartão, tudo... Só que... Só que isso não mudou em nada na decisão dela.

- Em nada? – ele repetiu suspirando – Ela nem pensou na possibilidade de...

- Ouça – Emmeline o interrompeu novamente – Não vão ser balões ou cartões que irão fazê-la mudar de ideia.

- E o que a fará mudar de ideia? – James questionou desanimado – Nada, não é?

- Eu não sei James – Emme murmurou – Por mais que sejamos amigas, é difícil saber ao certo o que se passa pela cabeça dela, é complicado.

- Eu sei – ele assentiu frustrado – Desculpa por te colocar nessa posição.

- Não tem com o que se desculpar. Eu estou vendo todo seu esforço, estou percebendo sua força de vontade pra mudar... Espero que ela também perceba, de verdade – Emmeline murmurou confiante.

- Você poderia dizer a ela que eu não briguei mais e nem fui preso nesses últimos dias? – James perguntou forçando um sorriso.

- Claro que posso – Emme assentiu gargalhando – É um bom progresso, ela vai ficar orgulhosa.

- Duvido – James meneou a cabeça letargicamente – Ouça... Se... Se eu te pedir uma ajuda pra uma coisa, você me ajudaria? Seria meio que uma surpresa... Pra Lily. – ele completou com a voz em um sussurro entrecortado.

- Se tiver ao meu alcance... O que você está pensando em fazer? – Emmeline perguntou curiosa.

* * *

Lily acordou achando que ainda estava no mundo dos sonhos ou recém-inserida em um conto de fadas. Assim que abriu os olhos notou uma trilha de pétalas de flores que começava no pé de sua cama e seguia até onde seus olhos não conseguiam captar.

Lil levantou em um misto de curiosidade e receio. Foi seguindo a trilha de pétalas que ela descobriu continuar pelo corredor, até estacar perplexa na entrada da sua sala de estar. Ela piscou os olhos aturdida ao se deparar com a visão a sua frente: Sua sala estava completamente tomada por lírios vermelhos.

Pra onde quer que a garota olhasse, os lírios estavam. No seu sofá, em cima de sua estante, no peitoral da janela, e até no chão com pétalas espalhadas por todo o piso. Lily respirou fundo andando lentamente pela sala até encontrar na mesinha de centro o maior buquê que ela já havia recebido na vida. Por dentre as flores, um cartão branco e alvo se destacava do mar rubro que os olhos dela estavam começando a se acostumar.

Lil inspirou o ar floral do ambiente antes de tomar coragem de abrir o cartão. Por que ela sabia quem era o remetente sem nem precisar ver o seu conteúdo. A garota tirou um ramalhete de flores do sofá e sentou calmamente tentando controlar a respiração e suas mãos trêmulas. Assim que o abriu, percebeu que era mais que um bilhete, o papel estava dobrado em duas partes e a letra dele preenchia a frente e o verso.

_"Lil, você não sabe o quão difícil foi achar lírios vermelhos nessa cidade. Você poderia gostar de uma flor mais fácil de encontrar, pouparia boa parte das minhas horas de procura. Entretanto, eu sei que você não é do tipo de garota que tem os gostos simples. Você é especial em tudo. E quero que você saiba que todo esse esforço foi recompensado, pois eu sei que no fim, esses lírios arrancaram um sorriso dos seus lábios, não foi?_

_Acho que você deve estar se perguntando como eu entrei na sua casa e preparei tudo isso. Bem, receio que talvez você continue curiosa. Certas coisas se tornam mais especiais se não reveladas._

_Espero, realmente, que você não tenha ficado incomodada com essa pequena invasão, fiz tudo com as melhores intenções possíveis, de verdade._

_Sei que não são flores que vão te fazer voltar pra mim, mesmo que sejam suas preferidas. Eu só espero que a surpresa tenha feito você perceber que eu estou disposto a fazer de tudo pra te ter de volta. Por que assim como os lírios vermelhos – belos e difíceis de achar – eu sei que você é uma em um milhão._

_Você sabe onde me encontrar._  
_Te amo,_  
_James."_

Lil ofegou e sentiu lágrimas quentes permearem pelo seu rosto. Os lábios tremiam e a cabeça girava com as palavras recém-lidas. Ela sentia que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Só que não no momento. No momento ela só precisava processar tudo aquilo.


	6. Ligação

**VI**

- Gideon foi incrível, me tratou como uma princesa – Lene contou enquanto acariciava os cabelos do melhor amigo em seu colo.

- Você merece – James comentou letargicamente – Só eu sei o quanto aquele Amus te fez sofrer...

- Sim, mas ele é página virada na minha vida – ela confessou displicentemente – Cansei de me lamentar pelo Diggory.

- Será que eu também sou página virada na vida da Lily? – o amigo balbuciou melancólico.

- Não comece com isso – ela o repreendeu – Você sabe que é diferente.

- Eu não sei mais de nada – James murmurou cansado – Só sei que essas férias estão sendo as piores da minha vida.

- Parece que toda nossa programação para esses dias foram em vão, não é? – Lene perguntou sorrindo compreensiva – A gente compensa nas próximas.

- É... – ele assentiu suspirando – Quem sabe.

- James, seu celular está tocando lá no quarto – Lene anunciou dando um leve puxão no cabelo do amigo – Vá atender.

- Deve ser minha mãe, deixe tocar – ele murmurou dando de ombros.

- Não – ela negou fazendo o garoto se levantar de seu colo – Vá atender.

- Você é insuportável – ele despejou mal humorado indo em direção a seu quarto a contragosto.

Assim que James pegou no aparelho telefônico, o mesmo parou de tocar. Ele bufou irritado antes de reparar no visor. Uma chamada não atendida. De Lily. James sentiu o corpo gelar.

- Marlene, vem cá – James chamou antes de se sentar aturdido em sua cama.

- Que foi Jay? – Lene parou na porta do quarto do amigo com cautela – O que houve?

- Lily acabou de me ligar – ele contou com a voz entrecortada.

- Meu Deus! – Marlene exclamou – E aí?

- E aí nada, quando eu cheguei tinha parado de tocar – ele esbravejou – Eu sou um idiota.

- Ligue pra ela, ande – Lene o incentivou sentando em seu lado.

- Sério? – ele perguntou mordendo os lábios – Ela não vai pensar que eu estou a pressionando?

- Claro que não, ela acabou de te ligar – a amiga murmurou – Ligue.

- C-Certo – James balbuciou nervoso – Me deixe sozinho então.

- Tudo bem – ela assentiu dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do amigo – Boa sorte. Meça bem suas palavras.

* * *

- _Alô_ – Lil sussurrou com a voz trêmula depois de ter tomado coragem de atender ao celular.

- Oi – James murmurou – Você... Você me ligou.

- _É._

- É – ele repetiu – Você... Queria falar comigo? – ele falou depois de uma longa pausa.

- _Não sei_ – ela balbuciou – _Talvez..._

- Ouça – ele disse e ela pode perceber ele respirando fundo do outro lado da linha – Precisamos conversar Lily.

- _Sobre o que?_ – ela perguntou.

- Sobre nós – James respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- _Não tem mais "nós"_ – a ruiva despejou calmamente.

- Eu... Eu sei – ele suspirou – Mas... Escute, se pudéssemos apenas conversar...

- _Ouça James, eu liguei no intuito de agradecer as flores_ – Lil o interrompeu – _Os lírios são lindos, obrigada._

- Você gostou?

- _Gostei_ – ela confessou – _Era... Era só isso, eu vou desligar._

- Não desligue – James pediu energicamente – Vamos conversar.

- _Não temos mais o que conversar_ – Lily suspirou – _Tchau._

- Mas... Mas eu amo você – James murmurou desolado – Lil... Ainda está ai?

- _Tchau_ – ela sussurrou antes de desligar o telefone.

James continuou segurando o aparelho nas mãos minutos depois da ligação ter sido encerrada. Os ombros curvos, os lábios tremendo, tentando reprimir a vontade de chorar que ia e vinha em lapsos momentâneos. Ele estava esgotado.

Lily, ao contrário, deixou todas as lágrimas escaparem, aninhada como uma criança em sua cama. James não sabia, mas a ex-namorada estava muito pior do que ele. Muito pior do que aparentava. Longe, muito longe, da garota fria e sucinta que havia falado com ele pelo telefone.


	7. Conselhos

**VII**

- Eu posso entrar? – Lene perguntou encostando-se timidamente na porta entreaberta do quarto do garoto.

- Entre – ele murmurou roucamente ajeitando-se em sua cama para dar espaço à melhor amiga.

- Como foi? – ela indagou cautelosa sentando-se na beirada da cama e o fitando calmamente – Foi muito ruim?

- Foi péssimo – James confessou suspirando – Estou com vontade de sumir.

- Porque você não dorme um pouco? Eu te chamo na hora do almoço – Marlene sugeriu amavelmente.

- Se eu pelo menos conseguisse pregar os olhos – ele murmurou desanimado – Eu não sei... Eu estou tão cansado – física e psicologicamente – e não consigo fechar os olhos por ao menos dois minutos.

- Você está muito abalado – Lene murmurou afagando o cabelo do amigo – É normal.

- Eu não quero mais sentir isso – ele sussurrou – Está me corroendo por dentro Lene, está pior do que eu poderia imaginar...

- Ouça, tudo vai melhorar – ela começou – É só uma questão de tempo. Dói, eu sei que dói, mas passa. Eu te prometo que passa.

- Eu a quero de volta – James suspirou – Eu preciso da Lily comigo.

- Não, você não precisa – Lene retrucou calmamente – Ninguém precisa de ninguém pra ser feliz. Somos nós quem construímos nossa felicidade.

- É fácil dizer...

- Não é fácil não, dói em você, dói em mim, pensei que você soubesse – Lene sussurrou.

- Eu sei – ele assentiu sorrindo fracamente pra amiga – Obrigada por estar aqui comigo.

- Eu sempre vou estar aqui com você – ela proferiu convicta – É isso que os melhores amigos fazem.

- Lene... Se... Se eu te perguntar algo você vai ser sincera na resposta? – James indagou repentinamente.

- Pergunte.

- Você acha que tem alguma possibilidade da Lily aceitar voltar comigo?

- Não sei, talvez – ela meneou a cabeça – Isso só ela quem poderá dizer.

- Eu mudei, não foi? – James perguntou retoricamente – Eu parei de brigar, de me meter em confusões, estou ponderando mais minhas palavras... Será que ela não enxerga?

- Por qual motivo você fez isso, James? – Lene indagou passando os dedos pelos cabelos – Seja sincero.

- Por ela – ele confessou.

- Exatamente – Marlene assentiu – Não devia.

- Não?

- Ouça, a mudança tem que partir de nós mesmos, você não deve mudar só pra simplesmente tentar voltar com a Lil – ela começou – Você tem que mudar, ao perceber que _precisa_ disso, isso tem que vir de você, aí de dentro – Lene murmurou colocando uma mão no peito do amigo – As únicas mudanças significativas, são aquelas que são motivadas por nossa própria vontade. Entende o que eu quero dizer?

- Mais ou menos – James balbuciou confuso.

- Mudar está interligado com amadurecer. A partir do momento que você percebe que tem que mudar no intuito de se tornar uma pessoa melhor, aí sim, você estará mudando – ela murmurou levantando-se – Mudando principalmente seu jeito de pensar, mudando o que mais importa: Sua mente. Seu guia. E só esse tipo de mudança é definitiva.

- Eu... Eu – ele gaguejou tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

- Promete que vai pensar nisso? – ela o interrompeu sucintamente.

- Prometo – James concordou aturdido.

- Tente descansar – ela murmurou dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do amigo e saindo do quarto deixando um James completamente atônito e pensativo.


	8. Vai, James

**VIII**

- Emmeline, eu não vou. – Lily suspirou apoiando o celular em um dos ombros – Desculpa.

Fazia aproximadamente um mês desde o término de Lily e James e a garota ainda não havia superado. James havia corrido atrás dela incessantemente nas três primeiras semanas e depois de sua última ligação o rapaz aparentemente havia sumido da face da terra. Lily Evans, em seu subconsciente, acreditava que não estava - e nunca estaria - pronta para voltar a encarar seu ex-namorado. E era isso que ela estava tentando argumentar com a sua melhor amiga, sem sucesso.

- _Lily Evans, eu nem cogitei a possibilidade de você não aparecer! Você vai e pronto_ – Uma Emmeline Vance agitada gritou do outro lado da linha.

- Emme, o James vai estar lá, e eu não quero cruzar com ele.

- _Lily, o Jay é meu amigo, não vou deixar de convidá-lo para o meu aniversário só porque vocês são dois bebezões. Há quanto tempo você ta fugindo dele? Quatro semanas?_

- Emmeline...

- _Lily, você vai e ponto final. É isso que as melhores amigas fazem. Além do mais, o Remus vai e eu preciso de apoio psicológico._

- Tudo bem, Emme, eu vou.

- _É claro que vai._

Lily suspirou desanimada e arremessou sem cerimônia o celular em sua cama. Enquanto via o aparelho quicar em sua cama, a ruiva sentia esse mesmo descompasso em seu peito, e o mesmo agito em seu estômago.

* * *

- Só a Emmeline para conseguir juntar o pessoal! – Um Sirius Black levemente alcoolizado comentou – Até o santo Remus Lupin saiu de casa!

- Sirius, dá um tempo – Remus pediu.

- Ele não perde a oportunidade de ser inconveniente – Marlene reforçou – Eu vou falar com o Gideon, já volto.

- _"Eu vou falar com o Gideon"_ – Sirius imitou afinando a voz – Esse Prewett é um idiota.

- Você é um exemplo de maturidade, realmente – James comentou displicente – Será que a Lily vem?

Remus olhou por todo o pub antes de responder.

- Provavelmente, ela é a melhor amiga da Emmeline.

- Ela já está aqui, meus caros – Sirius falou – Não é ela lá sentada com o Diggory?

- Sirius, você é realmente um inconveniente!

James escutou Lupin repreender seu melhor amigo, mas tudo que conseguia captar era a imagem de Amus sentado ao lado de Lily, encostando displicentemente no braço da garota. James sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago, e o ímpeto de levantar-se e quebrar o Diggory em pedaços perpassou por todo o seu corpo.

- James! – Emmeline Vance cruzou a frente do rapaz, fazendo-o desviar do foco – Que bom que você veio!

- Emme – ele a abraçou – Parabéns!

- Obrigada, James.

- James, você não vai fazer nada? – Sirius perguntou incrédulo olhando em direção à Lily.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Sirius? – James perguntou sem notar o olhar da ruiva fixo em si – A Lily está solteira agora. Emme, ouça. Eu já vou, certo?

- Eu entendo – ela assentiu compreensiva – Obrigada por pelo menos ter vindo.

Lily acompanhou James com o olhar até que ele cruzasse a porta do pub. A garota suspirou ao perceber que se essa cena ocorresse tempos atrás, James já teria arrumado uma briga com Amus. Algo estava diferente, afinal.

* * *

Sirius acreditava que era um dever seu, como melhor amigo, animar e inserir novamente James em uma vida social normal. O rapaz já havia notado que Jay se escondia em sua feição indiferente e em seus atos aparentementes típicos, mas Sirius sabia que o amigo estava mal só de reparar em seu sorriso. James sempre fora o tipo de pessoa que sorria _também_ com os olhos irradiando uma alegria genuína sempre que o fazia. Ultimamente, esses sorrisos particulares haviam sumido do cotidiano de James, e Sirius se via na obrigação de mudar essa realidade. Sendo assim, conseguiu - depois de muito esforço - arrastar o amigo para o pub mais frequentado de Londres, acreditando que esse seria o antídoto para os problemas dele.

- Sirius, não dá, eu não consigo – James murmurou empurrando levemente o copo de cerveja sob o balcão – Eu vou embora.

- Não consegue o quê, James? Viver? – Sirius questionou arqueando a sobrancelha – Já faz cinco semanas Jay, ou você corre atrás ou você começa a viver. Ficar nesse estado de inércia é insustentável.

- Eu... – James começou – Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer Sirius. Eu não consigo tocar minha vida, você tem noção do que é isso? Tem noção de como é se sentir perdido sem alguém?

- Tenho – Black assentiu olhando em direção a Marlene e Gideon se beijando no extremo do pub – Eu só acho que deixar de viver a minha vida não vai mudar em nada. A questão é muito simples, Jay: Ou você fala com a Lily e dorme com a consciência limpa sabendo que pelo menos tentou, ou você não fala e fica se remoendo com o "e se...", imaginando todas as possibilidades que não se concretizaram.

- Desde quando você se tornou tão experiente em relacionamentos, Six? – James indagou observando o amigo enquanto se levantava.

- Vai logo, James. E volte com a Evans, de preferência.


	9. Mudanças

**IX**

Fazia aproximadamente cinco semanas desde que Lily havia rompido com o James na porta da delegacia. Cinco semanas essas em que Lily – como publicitária – sofrera com um bloqueio criativo e precisara se afastar do seu trabalho por um tempo, para tentar colocar as idéias no lugar. O que não adiantou muito.

A cabeça da garota era um turbilhão de pensamentos desconexos, e sua saúde física começava a acompanhar a sua desordem mental. Lil estava pálida, sofria com náuseas extenuantes, e havia se esquecido da última vez em que tivera uma refeição completa. Ela simplesmente não tinha fome, nem ao menos vontade. O retrato dela era totalmente o oposto da Lily de um mês atrás: sadia e que irradiava alegria. Ela, de certa forma, estava definhando pouco a pouco.

Já era tarde da noite, e Lily lutava com seu próprio estômago tentando ingerir um chocolate quente, que parecia entalar na sua garganta a cada gole sorvido. A chuva – tal como a de semanas atrás – batia contra os vidros fechados da janela da sala de estar, acompanhada de trovões cada vez mais barulhentos.

Lily se aninhou no sofá e permaneceu contemplando em silêncio a tempestade que era perceptível através das vidraças. Ela inspirava calmamente tentando permanecer serena, sem sucesso. O barulho estridente da campainha fez a garota sobressaltar-se, e no seu íntimo, ela sentiu que iria ter uma amostra da tempestade essa noite.

Assim que abriu a porta, Lil sentiu o estômago revirar. James estava totalmente molhado da cabeça aos pés e tremia tanto que seus dentes batiam uns contra os outros. A face afogueada do garoto a fez deduzir que ele estava com febre. Os pingos de seu cabelo molhado escorriam pelo pescoço e se perdiam na blusa totalmente encharcada. Lily ofegou antes de puxá-lo com um ímpeto e o trazer pra dentro de sua casa.

- James – ela murmurou respirando fundo – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim falar com você.

- Você está doente, não deveria sair nessa chuva – ela sussurrou andando em círculos pela sala – Está com febre – ela constatou ao encostar na testa do garoto.

- Não se preocupe – ele suspirou – Eu vou ficar bem.

- James, por Deus – Lily balbuciou chorosa – Você não pode ficar assim, sua pele está queimando.

- Ouça – ele pediu segurando uma das mãos da garota – Eu preciso falar contigo, prometo que saio de sua casa logo em seguida.

- Você não está em condições de falar nada – ela o repreendeu – O que você precisa é trocar essa roupa, se secar, tomar um antitérmico e...

- Só te peço dez minutos – James a interrompeu – Por favor.

- Tudo bem – ela assentiu fechando os olhos e inspirando longamente – Pelo menos troque essa blusa.

- Eu não sabia que ainda se preocupava comigo – ele murmurou sorrindo fracamente.

- Eu me preocuparia com qualquer pessoa que estivesse no seu estado – ela retrucou rapidamente – Vou pegar uma toalha e uma blusa, sente-se.

Enquanto buscava uma blusa esquecida de seu ex-namorado, a mente da garota girava. O que ele estava fazendo ali? O que ele queria? Ele ainda a queria? Mesmo depois de ela o repelir várias vezes?

- Aqui está – ela estendeu a toalha e a roupa na direção de James – Se troque.

- Obrigada – ele murmurou sorrindo pra ex-namorada enquanto tirava a blusa encharcada do seu corpo febril e colocava a que ela tinha dado a ele.

- Se sente mais confortável? –Lily perguntou desviando os olhos dele e se sentando no sofá.

- Não – ele confessou dando de ombros – É meio impossível nessas circunstancias – ele completou sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Que circunstâncias?

- Só me escuta – ele pediu e sua voz tremulou ligeiramente – Eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz de refletir tanto, mas eu refleti. Eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz de me abalar tanto, mas eu me abalei. Eu nunca pensei que fosse doer tanto... Dói. – ele confessou meneando a cabeça.

- James... Eu não quero escutar isso – Lily ofegou e seus grandes olhos verdes marejaram – Por favor.

- Quando você terminou tudo, eu senti como se tivesse perdido o chão, como se tivesse perdido a estrutura, e talvez tenha sido isso mesmo – ele continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido – Agora eu sei que é verdade quando dizem que a gente só dá valor quando perde. E eu te perdi...

- É...

- Meu primeiro impulso foi tentar voltar, foi tentar fazer você mudar de idéia, e só agora eu percebo que foi perda de tempo. Você não vai mudar de idéia só por causa de flores ou balões... E dificilmente vai mudar de idéia por algo que eu falar... – ele completou fitando-a fixamente.

Lily piscou e uma lágrima solitária percorreu seu rosto.

- Eu refleti demais, Lily. Depois da nossa ligação, eu conversei com a Marlene e só assim pude perceber o que você queria quando falava pra eu mudar. Você não queria que eu parasse de brigar por sua causa, ou me comportasse bem pra te fazer feliz, o que você queria era que eu amadurecesse... E eu sei que agora é tarde demais, mas eu amadureci, eu cresci muito desde o nosso rompimento. Só agora eu percebi que pra conseguir fazer alguém feliz, eu devo estar feliz comigo mesmo. Pra fazer alguém se sentir bem, eu devo estar bem com a minha própria consciência. E eu agradeço por você ter feito eu me tornar uma pessoa melhor, de verdade.

- Eu...

- Eu só quero que você seja feliz, pequena, por que nesse meu processo torto de amadurecimento, eu consegui compreender o que é amar uma pessoa. Amar é querer ver o outro bem antes de si mesmo. É torcer pela felicidade, mesmo que não seja o motivo dela. Amar é deixar livre. E eu... – ele suspirou com a voz embargada – Eu não vou tentar mais, vou deixar você viver sua vida, mesmo que seja sem mim.  
- James – ela balbuciou e grossas lágrimas escaparam pelo seu rosto – Meu Deus, eu...

- Só me promete que vai ser feliz – ele pediu segurando uma das mãos da garota – Promete que nunca mais vai se deixar sofrer por um cara como eu. Você é incrível, é a pessoa mais especial que eu já tive oportunidade de conhecer – James confessou passando os dedos pela face molhada de Lil e afastando as lágrimas carinhosamente – Você promete?

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? – ela perguntou e um soluço sôfrego cortou o ar – Por quê?

- Fazendo o que? – ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Fazendo eu me apaixonar mais uma vez por você – Lily confessou chorosa – Me deixando orgulhosa, me remetendo aos tempos em que meu coração acelerava só de te ver... Por quê?

- Você se sente assim? – James perguntou ofegando.

- Sim – ela assentiu passando uma das mãos pelo rosto corado do ex namorado – Me sinto como no primeiro encontro. Só que muito melhor... Agora eu me sinto segura.

- Segura? – James repetiu olhando-a nos olhos.

- Pela primeira vez eu sinto como se estivesse protegida de tudo, só porque você está aqui – ela balbuciou afagando a bochecha dele.

- E o que isso quer dizer? – ele perguntou e seus lábios tremeram levemente – Quer dizer que...

- Quer dizer que você mudou – Lily o interrompeu – Quer dizer que você mudou a forma como eu te vejo... – ela suspirou – Quer dizer que eu sinto vontade de te ter de novo.

- Como antes? – James perguntou aturdido – Você... Você está disposta a voltar pra mim?

- Você está disposto a voltar pra mim? – ela perguntou retoricamente logo antes de sorrir.

- Vamos fazer dar certo – ele murmurou passando o nariz levemente pelo dela – Dessa vez vai ser diferente.

- Eu sei que vai – Lily assentiu colocando a outra mão no cabelo dele – Vai ser melhor – ela sussurrou antes de ser silenciada por um beijo.

O corpo já febril de James parecia pegar fogo devido à sensação da garota que ele amava estar entregue em seus braços. As náuseas de Lily foram embora, deixando somente espaço as borboletas flutuantes em seu estômago. Parecia como a primeira vez, só que infinitamente melhor.

Por que agora, James a conhecia melhor do que ninguém, e sabia da sorte que tinha em tê-la consigo. Por que agora, Lily sabia que o garoto a sua frente havia se tornado um homem, havia se tornado tudo o que ela precisava. E eles finalmente se completavam. Não pela mudança dele, nem pela segunda chance dela. Eles finalmente se completaram ao perceber que o amor um pelo outro era capaz de tudo. De perdoar, de fazer diferente, de seguir em frente. Porque tudo pode mudar, menos o amor.

Ele permanece acima de todas as mudanças.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, é isso. Por favor, mandem a opinião de vocês, digam o que acharam.


End file.
